


We’re running out of time.

by svtaremykings



Category: Kpop/Seventeen, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Best Friends, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends having sex, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Kpop smut, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi Public Sex, Seventeen - Freeform, Some Plot, embarrassed hong jisoo, kpop boy band, mommy kink-ish, mostly innocent at least, people are kind of near by, reader gives blowjob, reader is mature and not underage, semi corrupt reader, seventeen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtaremykings/pseuds/svtaremykings
Summary: You’re his manager and close friend whom happens to walk in on him masturbating. You want to help him solve his problem, like how you solve everything else that goes wrong for the boys. Except...he’s a little more special to you. ;)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Kudos: 23





	We’re running out of time.

You’ve been working for Pledis for about a year already, and you’ve been extremely close with the vocal team, especially Joshua. You connected with him the most since you’ve had more in common with him than anyone else. You two had realized that and quickly became best friends. 

You are usually the person the boys go to to get help when they’re frustrated with signing up for interviews or shows and they call you to do it when they’re short on time. They have really tight schedules and you always try your best to give them as much free time as possible. 

Although, on this particular day, it couldn’t be helped that everyone was on a time crunch since they had a new comeback approaching. You checked to see if everyone was ready for the MV shooting, with help of the other staff. You often saved Joshua for last, so when it was time to tell him to get ready, you guys could talk and laugh about things without worrying before he had to go on set. 

As you were walking towards his room, you got his mini mic ready for him so he could apply it to his shirt when he was done. You mentally noted to make sure he see his stylist for the finishing touches as well. That was always important. 

You opened his door without knocking, which was disrespectful, but knowing you were in a time crunch, you hoped he wouldn’t mind it. If it bothered him, he would talk to you about it later. You were shocked to see him lying on his back on his bed. His shirt was off and his very tight black jeans were halfway off. You dropped your mouth open at the sight of him jacking him self off, clearly watching porn. You coughed awkwardly to get his attention, and he looked up with wide eyes, quickly pausing the dirty video that was playing.

“Y/N I’m...” He begins before closing his mouth. His voice sounded dry. “I’m sorry you had to see that!! Please don’t tell the guys, they’ll never let me live this down!!” He looked at you with the most guiltiest expression, and hurriedly grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

“Joshua Hong. I’m too surprised to even be mad at you! Our innocent Joshua is watching porn?? And masturbating to it??” You gasp in shock, half joking, as you looked away while he covered himself. “I...don’t know how to respond to that Y/N...” He stutters and rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

You eventually calmed down and could finally look him in the eyes. You place the clipboard and mic you were holding down on his side table, and slowly walk over to your best friend. You sit down next to him, as if he wasn’t currently half naked. You could feel him stiffen up beside you and mentally smirked. 

“Listen, sweetie...I want to help you. You’re obviously in need, and as your manager and best friend, I could help you. It’s all up to you, of course. We need you to be all comfortable for your music video shooting, right? You can’t dance all constricted like this...” You coo at him and bring your hand up to brush his cheek. 

He blinks a couple times and takes in what you just said. It takes a moment for him to turn to you before speaking. “Okay...uhm, yeah...I...we could do that. Thank you, Y/N.” He attempts to smile at you, his face a dark shade of red. You thought it was cute how the color of his ears matched the redness on his cheeks. 

“Good boy. Now if you don’t mind...I’m gonna have to remove the pillow. Okay?” You smiled sweetly at him, and looked down at his crotch, placing your hand on his thigh. You absolutely loved the way he looked in those pants and would thank his stylist later.

“Sure, yeah...go for it.” He coughed awkwardly, still embarrassed. He let you take off the pillow, and you blushed at the sight of his cock. 

“Wow....you’ve been hiding this from me this whole time? How dare you?” You chuckled and got on your knees, unbuttoning your shirt in the process. You placed your hands on both of his thighs and spread his legs open a bit. You got closer and leaned forward, peppering kisses onto his thighs. He breathed out at your touch, and placed his hand on your shoulder as you kissed him.

“I-...can’t believe this is actually happening.” He gasped as you kissed the head of his cock in response. “Mhm!!” He muttered something under his breath, and moved his hand to caress your cheek. “What was that, my baby boy?” You looked up at him and licked his tip, wrapping your hand around the base of his cock. 

“You look so pretty between my legs...” He moaned at the sensation you were giving him and leaned back on his arms. “Y/N...more...” He whined at you, hoping you’d comply. Knowing that you sadly, couldn’t tease him as much as you’d want, you leaned forward and took him into your mouth. The feeling of your hot breath encircling his member was driving him crazy, and he wanted this to last forever.

He cried out as you started to bob your head. You gripped his thighs and took as much of him into your mouth as you could, gagging as he hit the back of your throat. You pulled back as soon as he started gripping your hair, which made him whine in exasperation. “Why did you-“ You covered his mouth before he could complain. “Shhh, you’re being too loud baby. You never know who else could come check up on you. Okay? We don’t wanna get caught right?” He nodded at you and threw his head back when you began to jerk him off with your other hand.

His muffled moans against your hand were starting to get to you. You knew your panties were getting so wet because of it, but you could not care right now as your only concern was to help your best friend get off. 

You found your mouth back on the head of his cock, and you began to bob your head again, your hand still covering his mouth, and your free hand on the base of his cock, rubbing the rest of him up and down. 

He started to throb in your grasp, thrashing around at the feeling of your skilled tongue rubbing along his base. His breathing got heavier and faster, and you started to get a little sloppy with your techniques. 

You knew he was close, so you sped things up a bit, and reached over to quickly pinch his nipple, giving each side attention. You smirked around his cock at how much you affected him. “Y/N....please...I...AHHH!!!” Before you knew it, he was releasing his cum into your mouth. You held onto his sides and helped him through his orgasm. He was gripping your hair in a ponytail, and whispering your name like a mantra. 

“Fuck...fuck...oh my god...wow....” He laughed at the shock of what he went through with your help. “That was so good, Y/N. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you for helping me. I needed that.” He calmed down his breathing and ran his hand through his sweaty bangs. Someone would have to fix his hair, and hopefully they wouldn’t pry and ask questions. 

You looked up from his cock, and swallowed his release while looking him in the eye. He shivered and you winked back at him. “Of course, it was my pleasure. Or, heh, maybe it was yours.” You giggled and got off of him, a little upset that you never got any treatment back, but that could wait. 

You sighed and climbed off the bed, buttoning your shirt back up. “Alright, come on, we should get going and meet the others. I have your mic ready on your table.” You smiled at him and steadied yourself, fixed your clothes and hair. 

“Wait but, I’m gonna have to repay you somehow.” He put his shirt back on and pulled up his pants. He zipped himself up and stood up, gently pushing your back towards the wall. Once you hit the wall, you checked your watch to see the time, and sighed. “Joshua, we have five minutes left. Come on, I have to meet my crew and you can barely rehearse your part.” 

He frowned before leaning towards your neck, giving it a soft kiss. “Okay but....we have to do this again sometime. After I treat you with a date. Maybe I can have you for dessert...” He nipped at your soft skin, and placed his hand on your thigh, slowly inching underneath your skirt. He groaned and gave you one last peck on the cheek before leaving to go meet with his group. 

“Yeah...maybe.” You said to yourself quietly, partly in disbelief at the duality that man holds. “This boy is gonna kill me one day...” You wiped your mouth with your sleeve and grabbed your stuff, finally heading out yourself. You were never late and you were not gonna make today an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Shua stans. Okay so, this is my first fic, it’s more like a small drabble, but uhm, I hope you like it. I will SO appreciate your guys’ thoughts on this. :) I couldn’t sleep one day and just decided to write up this idea and it works I guess? If you like it and want more I could make a part 2. :3 I also find it odd that I wrote this in a femdom perspective bc I am such a sub irl. Lol.  
> & if u want you should check out my tumblr blog @ shuasprincessss :) okay bye. x


End file.
